This invention relates to liquid crystalline heterocyclic boron compounds.
Substituted 2-phenyl-1,3,2-dioxaborinanes are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,926 and are described as suitable for use in medicaments. Seto et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1985 122, describe 2,5-diphenyl-1,3,2-dioxaborinanes which have liquid-crystal properties. However, the majority of the compounds disclosed therein have relatively high melting points and narrow meso-phase ranges, which make them less suitable as components of liquid-crystal phases.